The present invention relates to seals for securely closing bags such as those used by banks, armored car companies, vending companies, telephone companies and cash and coin handlers. The function of the seal is to detect unauthorized access to the contents of the bag or pilferage and removal of some or all of tee contents without evidence that tampering has occurred. In another embodiment this invention can be used as a cable tie. More particularly, the present invention relates to security seals with enhanced strength and ease of detection of tampering and a method for manufacturing these security seals
Prior art security seals exist which employ a tape as a shackle and a sealing element which can be deformed with a cinching tool.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,961 to Moberg discloses a bag seal with a deformable sealing block, a deformable sheet metal tape-gripping element with two portions and a length of tape with one end clinched within the first portion of the tape-gripping element. The tape-gripping element has a second portion to receive and grip the distal portion of the tape when the second portion is clinchingly deformed upon the tape. The second portion has an oblong passage and a reentrant wall portion constituting a bridge through which the distal portion of the tape is passed and the second portion extends into the sealing block. After the tape is engaged, the sealing block and the second portion therewithin are deformed
However, the first tape-gripping element is constructed so that metal flaps are exposed on the outside of the seal when the seal is placed around a bag. In addition, a tab is provided which bulges in the direction of the bag and which is connected to the distal end of the first tape-gripping element. Teeth are provided on only one wall inside the oblong passage of the second portion and the tape is of fabric such as regenerated cellulose.
If metal seals have flap portions folded toward the outside of the seal so that the flap portions are exposed when the seal is placed around a bag, the flaps can be pried apart and later replaced without evidence of tampering. In addition, if the seal does not provide adequate means for strongly gripping the bag, the seal and its tape can be slipped off the bag and later replaced. Furthermore, if the seal does not grip the tape with sufficient strength, the tape can be pulled completely out of the seal. It is also important to supply a tape which is strong and resilient, and yet still can demonstrate tamper evidence.
In view of the above potential problems, it is apparent that the prior art does not achieve a security seal with a combination of features which include
(i) a tape-gripping mechanism which cannot be pried apart and later replaced without evidence of tampering PA1 (ii) an enlarged tooth integral with a tape-gripping section to grip the bag so that the seal cannot be slipped off the bag; PA1 (iii) horizontally opposed teeth inside the tubular structure of the second tape-gripping section to prevent the tape from being pulled out; and PA1 (iv) a polypropylene shackle tape which provides strength and resilience but will also show evidence of tampering. PA1 1. Has greater tape pull-out resistance; PA1 2. Will exhibit evidence of an attempt at stretch tampering; PA1 3. Has a metal seal with a concealed flap which cannot be pried open and later reclosed; PA1 4. Includes a strong and substantial holding mechanism to engage an encircled bag and prevent the seal from being slipped off the bag; PA1 5. Is economical and can be efficiently manufactured.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a security seal with enhanced strength and which has a metal seal which will evidence tampering.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bag seal with greater tape pull-out resistance which will show tamper evidence.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bag seal having a metal seal which cannot be pried open and later reclosed.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bag seal with an adequate holding mechanism to engage an encircled bag and prevent the seal from being slipped off the bag.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tape-gripping mechanism which prevents the tape from being pulled out of a seal while at the same time providing evidence of tampering.
Still another object of the present invention is to eliminate unnecessary tabs and provide an effective yet streamlined bag seal for purpose of economy, efficiency of manufacture, and ease of handling while at the same time providing a security seal with enhanced strength
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacture of the security seals.